Special Love
by Itzmeall
Summary: Stories that will go on special revelations with each other for love...
1. Story Statistics

_Hello everyone!_

_First of all, I thought of making this by my own interest of making one-shots with Characters of Pokémon, it may be anyone._

_And second, I decided that I will be making this story for my dear readers. I will be making this story for you guys._

_And third, this is a multiple one-shot stories, and having with your requests. And I will post your request whether I want to... It may be a few days, or weeks, depends. And your requests may vary to your type._

_Only one Genre is always present, and that is : Love and Romance_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary of the Story :<strong> Stories that will go on special revelations with each other for love...

**To whom/ from :** To all readers and writers who wants requests for this story. Mainly requests and inspirations.

**Pairings :** ANY! (Only Pokémon Characters and Human Characters from Pokémon, I will also consider your OCs' TOO! Whether they be Ginjinkas or Anthropomorphic Form)

**Rated :** K - MA

* * *

><p>I<strong> WILL BE NOT ACCEPTING request written at the reviews, the reviews are only for your criticismremarks to the story you have read. You can request me of a story by sending me a PM only!**

* * *

><p><em>This first story will involve me with a female Serperior...<em>

_So go ahead and read my story at the next chapter :D_

* * *

><p><em>Published by,<em>

_-Itzmeall©™, copyright intended._


	2. Loving Welcome

**Without further ado, let's start...**

* * *

><p>Patterns on reading :<p>

_"Telepathy of Pokémon"_

"Speech of Pokémon and Human"

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing:<strong> Me (Author) x Female Serperior

* * *

><p><strong>Loving Welcome<strong>

* * *

><p>Hey guys, my names Franz, and as you would know that this is the upcoming New Year is very exciting. The special time to forget the good times went and experienced and replace it with a new memories. Well you know what they say every New Year, time to buy new stuffs.<p>

So here I was coming home from the New Year, well I was done with my work as for an 16 year old man, well it had been fun, we had a winter break for all employees to experience this celebration.

I'm out of the bus, carrying some food that I'm gonna cook for me and my Serperior. She is my best friends, or I should say my loving friend, so much for I befriended her back when I was a little toddler, she's a cute little Snivy and I wouldn't trade her for anything.

And I arrived at my home, it was a modern house, a two-storey house, which is big enough for the both of us. Then I placed the bag down and grabbed the keys in my pocket, once I grabbed it, I opened the door, and closed it carrying the stuffs, I looked at the clock that the time is 11:00 PM. There's still a lot of time for me to cook, and might as well start.

"Oi... Serperior." I called her.

_"Franz!~"_ A high pitched voice came in response, I turned around and see a smiling and charging Serperior towards me. She tackled me to the circular flat bed in front of the fireplace, that where she sleeps all the time. She nuzzled and coiled around me lovingly as I came back from work.

"Heya girl, did ya' miss me?" I asked, she nuzzled me completely.

_"Yes, so much..."_ She cried.

I was totally surprise that she can learn telepathy, that was a long time now, which is was pretty cool, even for a grass type like her, we can able to communicate with each other and talk.

She was always afraid left alone in the house, who am I to blame. She always nuzzles and coils around me as a hug whether I came back.

"Please, let go of me..." I said while struggling to get out of her grasp, she slid out as I was free from her grasp.

_"I missed you..."_ She said, while nuzzling my face.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere now..." I reassured her, and hugged her.

Then after a long hug and silence, I let go. "We still have plenty of time before the New Year comes. Let's prepare, okay?" I asked.

_"Okay!"_ She squealed.

"Take these bag on the kitchen, while I change clothes." I requested, which she immediately nodded and slithered towards the kitchen with the bags in her mouth.

I wen towards my room just around the kitchen, I went immediately and removed my clothes, and replaced by a blue shorts and a white T-shirt.

I came back to the living room and went to the kitchen and saw Serperior giggling and wiggling her tail, waiting for him.

"Come on girl, let's get cooking."

_"YAY!~"_ She cried, then we get on working on with the bags. I grabbed the foods from the bags, and let it out, then I grabbed the plastic of potatoes and placed it on the sink to wash it.

Then Serperior handled the rest of the bags and placed inside the fridge, then I went washing the potatoes each by each, after that's done, I grabbed a container and filled it with water and heated it on the stove, turning the stove on in medium flame, then I placed the potatoes inside waiting it to be hot and soft.

Then after that, Serperior grabbed two cans of condensed milk with her vines, and I went to the fridge and grabbed the assortment of berries. Carefully, I placed them on the table and grabbed a chopping board together with a knife, slowly cutting every berry, then after that's done. Then piling them all up chopped berries in a huge container and opened the condensed milk, with a can opener of course.

With pouring them all, and mixed them with a wooden spoon, then after that, I placed it inside the fridge and let it cool until the clock strikes almost to 12.

With that done, also right on time I did, I picked up the potatoes from the container, all steaming hot and really soft, Serperior grabbed another container to place them in, and I grabbed the gloves to peel it off, which it is really hot.

Then after that, I grabbed a mixer and mixed the ingridients, while Serperior helps me for bringing the condiments needed. Then after that I'm done, bringing the food on the table near the living room, and picking out the berry salad.

And looking at the clock, which the time is 11:59 PM. I immediately grabbed the remote control and opened the T.V. which leads to the news channel and seeing the small clock starting to countdown to 10...

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" I yelled and Serperior tackled me to her bed, snuggling me.

"Happy New Year, girl!" I said while hugging her.

"Happy New Year, Franz!~" She said, she kissed me to the lips straight, which I was startled for a moment, but then kissed back. We love each other and nothing could change that.

Then we separated from lacking of breath, and went to the table and started eating. I served Serperior a huge scoop of mashed potato and with some berry salad. Then after she got herself comfortable besides me, she started to dig in, eating a large portion of her food, which is very normal for her species. Then I grabbed my own serving and started to eat, not after I began to eat, then she called me for a second serving.

_"Franz...~"_ She called me and pointed her plate. Then I filled it with the same amount of food and she continues to eat. We ate for 5 minutes, her appetite is getting the best of her. We continued eating considering that these food I made is really delicious, almost the food I made is almost empty, which considering that my lovely Serperior has a huge appetite.

We finished eating, and it was so good, our stomach is is filled to the brim. I grabbed a plastic cover on the mashed potatoes and salad, while Serperior moved the dishes and utensils using her vines and carried it to the kitchen sink. As I placed the containers in the fridge, then I began on washing the dishes, which it was easy to wash two dishes and a few silverwares.

As I placed them in the dish washer to dry them. I returned to the living room, which I saw Serperior, looking at me... Lovingly. She had a blush on her face, and that smile on her face tells me that she's going to surprise me.

I smiled and went to her, sitting on her bed. "What are you up to, huh?" I smirked and joked.

She shuffled and tackled me, which she likes to that everytime. She coiled around me and it was quite tightly. And something else is different, I felt her body heat is more warmer, and I looked at he face, which she was drooling, her tongue dangling at the side of her mouth, and her... face had a tinge of red on the sides of her cheek.

_"Franz-kun~~~"_ She said, quite lustfully. Her tone is more gentle, more sweeter to hear. And she wrapped me a little bit tighter.

"Serperior..." I said, looking at her, then she kissed me. Her mouth plugged to me, letting her tongue out and wiped my lips for entrance. For this is really weird, but so I did open my mouth, and her tongue racked inside me. She swirled her tongue with mine going in for a french kiss.

It felt actually good, being kissed by a serpent like her, the feeling is weird but damn the feeling is tremendous. Her tongue racking mine, exchanging salivas with each other, but with Serperior more on tasting me.

We separated, finished having that erotic kiss. She panted for breath and so did I. "Serperior..." I said.

She silenced me by having her tail wrapped around my legs, even I tried to move, she just kept me in place. I tired to wiggling myself free, but no to avail that she coiled around me tightly.

_"Franz..."_ She began, and looked at my black eyes. _"I love you, right from the start you adopted me. You took care of me as your little child, as I evolved you continued to support me, whether you need me. I love you, and I wanted to repay you from all you've done to me."_ She said.

I was particularly anxious about this, having my Serperior to thank me, to all the things I gave her, my love and care, that was the thing that I love her completely.

She kissed me again, this time, her passion and love for me was tenfold. The kiss was so good, that I'm getting myself excited, not just my body also my member. It's poking out behind my short, and it was painful, like it was begging for its release. Serperior separated us from another heated kiss. Then her tail swift up to my stomach, but once it reached my groin area, then her tail froze, and her head looked towards her tail, where she could see a bump on my shorts.

I gulped silently, I tried again to be free from her grasp, which I managed, then she slid out off me, I was relieved, but she remained in front if me and looking towards my lower primates.

She lowered her head, and nudged my groin area. Then she nuzzled it, feeling the warmth of my member. Due to the fact that it is highly disturbing to be like that, but she didn't make any signs of rejection.

Then, she opened her mouth halfway, and her mouth went to my shorts. She snagged the side of my shorts, and she pulled it down, I reacted to pulling it up, and she slid it down in one move. Leaving me bare naked, and she looked down again on my boxers.

Then she lowered her head again, this time I placed a hand on her head. "Serperior... This is making me feel uncomfortable."

She didn't react, I grabbed her mouth to stop her, but she forced my hand away from her head, and her mouth tugged on my boxers. She immediately pulled it away, and threw my boxers in the couch, then her vision returned back, and looked at my member it was definitely throbbing, I never felt of showing my member to show it to myself. It's 9-inch glory, was making me feel already embarrassed.

Then she looked at me and said,_ "Franz... take me. Claim me as you mate."_

I was shocked hearing that, making myself unsure about this, I mean that I'll have sex with a freaking Pokémon. The feeling is very wrong.

_"Franz... please take me, I love you."_ She begged and kissed my cheek, totally pleading for me to have sex with her.

I just thought about it, and I know she needs this, once in a while she held her instincts to have sex with me. And I should repay it back.

I nodded. "Okay, Serperior..." I said, believing that I thought about it again.

She squealed, and dived in for a kiss. Swirling our tongues together, and I hugged her, and lening on the bed, she moaned inside my mouth, feeling that she enjoyed it much, we kept on kissing, our kiss was packed to tenfold, until we separated for breath.

We panted for certain breath, showing Serperior on how she really loves me, then she laid herself down on the bed, showing her modesty to me, and I could see a leaking spot a few feet away from her tail.

I get that thing, soon I crawled to her, and looked at her vagina, she rotated her lower tail for a better view of it, she was definitely leaking alright.

So, I showed her my member and positioned it on the lips of her vagina, I poked at her, where she smiled to me, giving the reassurance for me to do it.

Without hesitation, I thrusted my dick inside her which we both moaned. For me, it felt good, penetrating her the first time, and I pushed in some more until I hilted myself in there.

I looked at her and giving me a seductive wink, I blushed a bit, and started to thrust in her in a slow pace.

We both felt pleasure, her vagina hugging my member, I felt great pleasure in doing it. My member sliding in and out of her, my member being coated wet by her insides. Besides, the feeling was tremendously good, and something I I'll feel again and again.

Then she wiggled her tail up to ward shitting deeper in her, I get the hint of going in more faster, so as that I said, I humped inside her more faster at a rough pace.

Now the sounds she's making is making me turned on even more, so I tried with something, I lifted her up, still my member plugged in her, I lifted her to the couch, as I sat there, I rounded her tail around my leg and I rubbed my member onto her entrance, and she coiled around me. And I humped in and out,many following to the rhythm. I grabbed her head and kissed her, which she obliged in kissing back. We swirled out tongue together, exchanging salivas and tasting each other. To be honest, she tasted a bit on berries, but enjoyable.

Her face is getting redder and redder by any second, and the feeling just keeps on increasing in us. I jumped up and down, going faster and faster. My body began to slid out from her coiled body, but she managed keeping me intact.

The pleasure just keeps on growing, then when I felt that I'm almost to peeing, I totally I am going to cum.

"Serperior... I-I'm c-c-close..." I said, feeling the pleasure grows and grows.

Then she says. _"I'm too... together."_ I nodded and I hardened my thrust in her, so close to finishing off. Serperior keeps on moaning and moaning, her eyes half narrowed, and her tongue out, dangling of the side of her mouth.

With a few more thrust, I heighten my thrust and more faster and harder, to reach my peak, and with a few more thrust. "AHHH!" I cried, and I grabbed Serperior's lower tail, and thrusting it down forcefully and my member twitched and it came out her reward. My cock throbbed and spewed out my creamy seeds, staining and flowing towards her womb, tainting her uterus walls, that also took her to the edge and she screamed and released her fluids.

I could feel her juices touch my cock and covered with it, then it squirted out both of our mixed fluids, both whites flowed down on the couch and down to the floor.

I still keep on cumming in her, my seeds filling her womb and the looks on her womb was filled to the brim. Then she moaned as I hump in her, trying to milk her more. The feeling lasted, leaving in an addle but relieving state. I breathe in and out, trying to catch some breath and regaining my breathing.

It felt like an eternity, pleasures came and ended as we finished. Then I tried to slid out from her, but instead she un-coil herself out of me, and went to the bed, having a full pleasured and relieved face.

I moved to her and laid down on her bed, and she came to me and nuzzled me. She licked my face, and I kissed her back, then she slithers from the bed and came back with a blanket on her mouth. Then I grabbed the blanket, and she slithered to my side, as her face facing mine. Then I draped the blanket all over us two.

_"~~~Love you Franz..."_ She said and her head resting on my chest.

"I love you too, goodnight..." I said, I snuggled her in my arms, making her sleep more comfortable.

So... This New Year will turn out very romantic... So much for all ideas I can think off to do, this just only the first of ours. Let me just hope that there will be more...

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, reviews are reviews, requests send me by PM!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Published by,<em>

_-Itzmeall©™, copyright intended._

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. The Love of the Goddess

**This chapter was requested by CatMuddy and ThatLittleBitOfPokemon1380 and thor94. Some changes are made, but the story line is great.**

**I hope you enjoy you three! :D**

* * *

><p>Patterns on reading :<p>

_"Telepathy of Pokémon"_

"Speech of Pokémon and Human"

_'Thoughts of Pokémon and Human'_

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing:<strong> Ash Ketchum x Female Arceus (AurumShipping)

* * *

><p><strong>The Love of the Goddess<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Arceus POVIntermission_

* * *

><p>So...<p>

This is my life. And this is where it is supposed to go.

But something's... missing.

And here am I. In my living dimension, the colors of my dimension never ceased me, it's colorful nebula clouds, giving off radiant powers for me to recover, floating in an never ending cycle of space. Everything is proud of its glory, making me feel in my home.

But...

What I urge is something that I can't understand. It was meant for people to make us happy, but I just don't know why.

I floated and floated around my dimension, as I halted. Which I realized... I looked around me...

I was alone...

A Goddess like me is usually alone, for many millennials. We existed and my purpose is to live, together with my created Legends. We protect the world from evil.

But for me, I've seen an interaction between Pokémons and humans, two opposite beings, living together with their whole lives. And that feeling that bright them together... is love.

What is Love?

Love... love... love...

Love is something no one should ever take for granted. True love in itself is the most valuable possession someone can obtain. It changes the meaning of that individual's life. It redefines the person.

Years go on, however, and many times love tends to waiver. In it's own nature, true love never dies, but it wouldn't be true love without it's hardships.

Finding a significant other is a challenge most daunting, and many people in life don't succeed. Many people fall short and settle as they cope with what reality gives them.

I fond of this kind of message about love. It is true... even from back in the days I've gone back in the Pokémon World, I've seen a few people and Pokémon who are miserable in life, because of one thing that they are not the right one from them, even if they met for a long time now, it just broke one's heart whose very dearly to them. Especially with the "girls" who ditch someone better than him.

They didn't understand that the boys' efforts was trying to comfort and make them happy as the best they can do, but no... they just ditch them for another person.

I say that they lost their chances, it's their fault, so why would the one's who lost interferes? They ditch them, and all that boys effort gone to waste like their things just swept from the sea. And those persons' left them, for them to be happy, but resulting that they need their help of something or trying to reclaim them back. Why would they do that?! They ditched them painfully, and now trying to claim them back, because of their mistakes? What a disgrace, and they are unworthy...

I despise those people, and Pokémon too. Girls never understand what are true feeling of boys for them. And they just shatter it, like a glass shattered into million of pieces.

There are also people and Pokémon remained faithful to them, they never broke their promise from one another. Their love grew stronger and stronger, and the boys are giving their best to approve that they are worthy for them.

With all of this thinking. I thought to myself. Why didn't I realized that I can also love a Pokémon... Or a human... Pokémon can be more specific, but only having another Legendary being, having a very high aspect. Like with me being with either Giratina or Rayquaza, they are a good supreme beings, but they seemed not to be my vision.

My heart churned to a specific person, I've seen him... Traveling far out and wide throughout the world, with his determine passion to make friends with Pokémon and also saving them, just as saving my created Legends from those Villainous Teams, who tries to use their powers at the stake of war.

The last time I saw him, my heart churned and hurt as I left the mountain, going back at my dimension. But... is this the feeling? The feeling that is called Love?

It's quite unnerving for me, but gradually learning it. Especially when you experience it. Who is the one I love? I'm thinking, while flying around my dimension. I imagined the past memories, with me, and my Created Legends, building the world we dream and live on. Seeing and experiencing life on the world. After that, then comes the danger which I defended to regain the world's former glory. Then my life was saved from Damos, and returning my Life Plates, and a debt of using of the five of my Life Plates to create the Jewel of Life.

Pretty soon, the whole range of Michina Town has regained its vegetational glory. Seeing many greens and life living in, Damos built me a shrine for his never ending gratitude to all just for the Jewel of Life. I was deeply touched by everything...

Bu soon that he betrayed me, by not returning the Jewel of Life but also killing me in the process, the plates of mine can't defend the attacks incoming to me. I was deeply enraged, to my health in deep dangerous state, my rage was hellbent on destroying the shrines, together killing the humans with the Pokémon. Then left and returned to my dimension for me to heal.

After for more than millennials I slept, and now I've awoken, my objective is to destroy the world's race, bringing down my Judgment to all innocent humans and Pokémon, because my vision from the one's I trust can easily, then swept away. Then I was stopped from destroying the race by three of my Legends, and also a boy, a boy... and that is Ash. The four of them tried to delay me from destroying the world, while Ash and his friends was manipulated by Dialga to travel back to the past and tries to change the past and the future.

Back when they betrayed me, so deeply enraged, and me suffering from those attacks, and burying me with silver water that will froze and engraved my body with in it, then was stopped by them, and tried to stop one man, on my perspective that... Only one, betrayed me, not Damos. I was so... dense to realize. Then with Ash tries to returned the Jewel of Life to me, but I'm in my enraged state that I can't speak to him, but soon I was calmed down by Damos. My rage has depleted in me. And the Jewel of Life had been disintegrated and separated to five of my missing plates. Then after that I regained my plates, the first thing I saw was him, with his partner Pikachu. Then returned him back with his friends. And comes the struck from my mistake that I can trust humans and Pokémon again.

So that's done, I said my hearted farewells before I returned to my dimension, remembering those who save and dear to me. That when I realize at a struck in me, when they returned to the present, and still I was hellbent on attacking the world. Then he spoke to me to stop, and as the world froze, my thoughts asked who is he? Going in my memories to remember who he is...

_"I'm Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu." "Pikachu!"_

I stopped and used my powers to resonate the place, regaining the broken objects back to its original form. And with my powers to heal my Legends. And saying my goodbyes to him, and his friends.

_"I looked onto the world, and the place grows magnifically beautiful."_ I thought.

My head struck to him... Why do I think of him? It's not like I'm thinking anything weird. But why does my head always think of him? Why does my heart ache for him? My desires for... him...

Ash...

Why is my head always think of him, his raven black messy hair, those hazel irises of his, and with his body, who gives and moves forward through great lengths. Ash, Do I love him?

...

...

...

...Yes I do.

But... Why? Why him...?

Does my heart even will belong to him? With me being with a human? It's like an taboo. Human and Pokémon can't be together. But some can alter with it, with the means of being the two of them together.

Is that it...?

...

...

...

... I love Ash.

I wish for him to come to me, but it is impossible, because I'm living in my dimension, no one knows this place, well expect to some of the Legendaries.

I looked onto myself, my face, in front it looked that I'm angry of some sort, but it was neutral. But it was portraying just emotionless, but to me, it's sadness.

I gave up and I'll find Ash... I already thought about it, I want to spend the rest of my life with him, but considering him he's mortal while I was immortal, never bound to leave the world. I have a plan to make him immortal.

Using my powers to create a portal to the world, and went into it.

_Ash... my future mate..._

* * *

><p>I arrived at my world, seeing many Pokémon walking and flying around the place. I went to the direction of where my love-to-be is, Pallet Town.<p>

Going to my direction, and I turned invisible, to not attract attention to me, being Legendary Goddess Pokémon who wanted to captured by fools who think they can capture one.

My destination is still far, I traveled more faster to reach my destination, passing the seas and lands, seeing many infrastructures and Pokémon living together.

...

It was almost evening, the sun is about to go down.

Then not long after, I arrived at the Kanto region, where Ash he is born, and I can see a spec of a nearby town, being the town so small but crowded with people.

I went there more quicker, not leaving a presence of mine in the line I've gone. Then quietly I arrived there, seeing the place filled with a few people talking playing, and training with Pokémon.

I advanced to a more secluded location. I arrived near two buildings, it looked like a place of a scientist and the other one is a modern house. I looked to the roof, and I froze on my spot...

...

...

... It's Ash.

He's resting on top of the roof, looking at the dark orange hued clouds, and seemingly I heard that he's humming a song of some sort.

It's him...

_'Ash...'_ It ringed in my head, sounded affectionately.

Here goes... I took a deep breath, and looked around, there was no one but him outside. I slowly floated in front of him and dispelled my invisibility. I approached right him in front of him.

_"Ash..."_ I called out softly.

He jumped up in surprise, and his head looked around in the source of the voice, I've got to admit, did that looked funny, I giggled in telepathy too, then his head rotated, and it caught the vision of me.

His eyes widened ever before, seeing me in front of him, or coming in his home place.

"Ar... Arceus." He said, he rubbed his eyes, if I was an illusion in front of him.

_"Yes Ash, it is me."_ I said in simplicity, I moved closer to him. He stood up carefully balancing himself on the slopes roof, and slowly approached me.

I moved my head close to him, and I nuzzled him on his chest. He seemed to move back a bit from the force, but he places both of his hands, one of top of my head and one on my metallic face. He rubbed my head and face, which let out a delighted purr, I continued purring until I enjoyed myself.

After a minute or so had passed, I raised my head again, and looked onto his hazel irises.

_"Ash..."_

I faintly heard that he gulped, and nervously spoke. "Yes? Wh- What is it?"

_"Ash... come with me."_ I said, he what seemed to be having the look of denying, but he asked.

"Why?"

_"Please come with me."_ I begged.

His face began to form a serious expression. "Okay." Once he said that, I lowered myself for him, and he jumped from the roof and landed on my back with a little force.

Then I used my powers to go invisible as well with Ash, and I galloped towards the forest.

It was night time, and I'm still with Ash. I explored the mountains to find a certain spot, then a vision held me a cave near, so I went near and analyze the interior, which I can find was a hole that having the vision of the sky, inside which has the inclination of 65 degrees because the interior is a semi circle, the ground was red colored stone, in the middle of the room is a wide circle hole about two feet deep, which was inside of it was a lot of leaves. The place seemed abandoned, and it looks like some Pokémon lived here.

_'Perfect.'_ I thought, the place is truly secluded, for me and Ash...

"Arceus, what are we doing here?" He asked, but I didn't answer, I moved closer to the the circular hole, I looked onto the hole on the cave, it shown the bright moon shining in the room, giving a small but visible radiant light in the cave.

I used my Psychic to lift Ash. "Whoa..." He exclaimed as he was being lifted and I placed him onto the leaves inside the circle.

"Ar... Arceus?" He said, looking at me confused and anxiously.

I remained my vision for him as I lowered myself in front him. As I laid onto the pile of cold leaves, I shivered a bit, and my vision still remained to him.

"Arceus, why did... you bring me here?" He asked once more, and I complied.

_"Ash..."_ My voice sounded _so gentle..._ _"...my heart pains and swells whether I think of you. Your looks and your never ending determination while you go, helping each and everyone you met. You've stopped many evil people who desires to rule this world, and especially when they tries to capture and free us Pokémons."_

"It's what I do, I love helping people and Pokémon I've met." He said while scratching the back of his head.

_"And Ash, I thank you for saving me from that day you helped to return the Jewel of Life. Back with your friends and changing the future's fate. I thank you."_ I nuzzle my head onto his chest.

He was taken aback by my nuzzle by leaning a bit, but I followed, and places his hands again on my head and my face, he rubbed them as I gave a delighted purr.

"It was nothing." He said it, totally simple.

I looked onto his hazel irises, and said. _"Ash, I'm here to tell you that..."_ I was so nervous that I can even say it to personally.

He had a questioning look onto his face. "What is it what you want to tell me?"

_"I... I..."_ I tried to speak it out but I can't.

He rubbed my face, to regain my courage. "Go on, what is it you want to say." He smiled at me.

I literally gulped, loudly enough for my nervousness, I took a deep breath and said, _"Ash... I love you..."_

I looked to him, his eyes widened and baffled to my vision, he just froze on that spot when I said my message. It took him for a couple of minutes for him to answer back.

"Arceus... w-w-what?" He slowly and nervously said.

_"Ash... I love you..."_ I repeated, and nuzzled him.

"Arceus..." He said my name, trying to reason.

_"Ash... please. My heart pains while I think of you, and I can't stand it anymore. My feelings for you always grow, and I can't stand while this pain grows in me. Ash please... I truly love you, I've been alone in all of my life, alone. My life without you would mean my heart to hurt more."_ I cried on his chest, my tears staining his shirt.

"But, Arceus, why me? Why me? You can find someone even better than me for you to love." He said.

_"No, no one is better than you, I thought about them, but my heart truly loves and yearns for you Ash. I love you..."_ I said, my tears is literally pouring down like a faucet.

"Arceus..." He says and rubbed my metallic cheeks to wipe of the tears.

_"I love you... please..."_ I said.

_"Please..."_ I repeated.

It was a moment of silence took over the place. He looked at my red eyes, as it is reading what is the message on my eyes.

"Arceus..." He said as I buried my face on his body, afraid that he'll reject me. "This is... different. If you love me truly, then, I should return my feelings to you, but, this is too fast for us, but I can't say that I love you just like that."

I looked at him, with a small smile, the end of the metallic face is forming a curve._ "Ash, trust me. I love you, I wanted to spend my life with you, just... please... say that you love me."_ I begged, slowly moving my head near his.

He looked at me, and his face rather breathing in deeply.

"Arceus..." He did the best he mustered that first word.

"Yes..." I said, and move my face close to his.

"I... love..." He muttered.

"Yes..." I said softly.

"I love... you." He said, and that's all what I needed to hear.

* * *

><p><em>Ash's POVIntermission_

* * *

><p>She slowly lower her head, and her jaw began to split open, it slowly separated her upper and lower jaw and strings of saliva connected had been separated.<p>

I watched this amazing, for she can speak telepathically, but also had a mouth, but for the use for breathing or other purposes.

She lowered her head to me, and her lipless maw connected to my lips, going to a kiss, her tongue slid out if her mouth and went to me, as her really large tongue, also entered my mouth, instead the tip touching mine.

My tongue touched the tip of hers and she slowly licked it up and down, both of our salivas poured in our mouth, she moaned in my mouth, making an audible tone, and kissed her even more, she slid her tongue in more and swirled with mine.

I also obliged by swirling mine with hers, her tongue is really slick making it more easier for our tongues to swirl. We continued to kiss, until I separated from her in the need of breath, which a string of our combined salivas still connected with our mouth.

I panted deeply from that kiss, and I looked to her, and she glowed brightly and looked at her, she shrunken down, and after that, she is almost at my height, about half of her original size, and she began to kiss me.

Her now right size face is now compatible with mine, her tongue swirled in my mouth, capturing every portion of my mouth, her tongue swirling with mine passionately, I grabbed her neck to kiss me deeper, which she obliged to. It lasted for minutes, it was the true moment of love.

"Ash... mate with me." She begged, and really needed this.

For a person like me, I am really dense, but that's not it, which I was so stupid to see it. And now, here am I, in front of the Goddess of Pokémon, the freaking Pokémon that wanted to have sex with me.

She turned around and for me to see her... primary. It was leaking some kind of white fluids, which it looked desperate to be touched.

She laid down on her back, and I was surprise that her gear around her abdomen is gone.

"Don't worry Ash, the gear on my body is still in me, but I made it dissipated on my body." She said, and her face is hued red a little bit.

Once she laid her back in the ground, her legs up in the air, but her legs near her groin are wide spread open for me to see her primary, now the half-sized Arceus is opening herself to me.

She looked really sexy on that position. I placed my fingers on her primary, my fingers rubbing her outer lips, she began moaning with me mouth, making an audible soft scream, which it was interesting. Then I rubbed it more, which she let out more moans, and my fingers are beginning to get wet, due to her pleasure primary is leaking out her fluids, then I thrusted my fingers in her while wiggling it inside me.

She literally screamed at the sudden intrusion of my fingers, and she moaned for more, the tone of her moans is beginning to sound like a girl, so I increased my efforts on pleasuring for her. She desperately panted and moaned at my actions, her tongue dangling at the side of her mouths and she somehow moved her hips in the rhythm for more.

Then I thrusted my whole fist in her, which she screamed even more. "Oh Ash... Please more..." She pleaded while her eyes are closed due to the immense pleasure she's receiving. Accepting her accents, I deeply trust my hand in her, her head raised in the air like a fountain, and moaning out, and I hit a spot where she screamed in ecstasy, with my thrusts I doubled effort on it while I hit that spot over and over.

She screamed in ecstasy and I did my actions even faster and faster. Her breathing became erratic and she began pouring out more fluids, and she screamed.

"ASH! AHHHH!" She screamed the loudest and my arms felt warm liquids, it stained my arms and covered by her liquids, I pulled it out and came out huge jets of her fluids, jets after jets of her while clear fluids came out of her, it really made her wear out. I looked into my arms, and her fluids everywhere in my arm. I have the urge of tasting it, so I did, I licked the fluids, it taste... with a small sweetness and saltiness at the same time, and leaves a little acridness after the taste.

* * *

><p><em>Arceus POVIntermission_

* * *

><p>After having that... orgasm, that's what I've heard. After having that massive orgasm. My body is deeply needed in rest, but that didn't stop me.<p>

He moved to me and looked at me. "Was... that good?" He asked.

My mouth formed to a sweet smile. "Yes... so much..." I said softly, for him to confirm that I loved it.

He smiled in return, which made my heart melt. And he pulled his shorts down, leaving with his under clothing, and he pulled it out of him, and revealed... his member. He was quite big for his size, I blushed furiously, like my face is already red, it throbbed in need, and literally I know where this is going...

He moved to me, and positioned his primary near mine, he looked at me with reassurance, which I smiled in return, telling him to go for it.

He slowly inserted his member in me, it passed through my vaginal walls, which I moaned in pleasure, it felt good, really good. Then he thrusted in more, and stopped at something inside me, which I flinched in pain. I heard about this, which two opposite individuals to claim each other is to broke their virginity, which this is the true act of love, it was a very painful experience to the females, but then gradually the pain disperse and replaces it with immense pleasure.

He looked at me again with a worried look, his face was saying if he need to stop this, but I said, "Ash, it's okay, take me, even if it hurts me." I begged.

He nodded, and he pulled himself out, which the tip of his member remained in, and with a swift push, it pierced my hymen and I screamed in pain, my tone sounded like a screaming at a super high speech. The pain overwhelmed me, and I looked at Ash, with my eyes crying out. Then I looked into my primary and it was leaking out blood. Ash suddenly panicked in saying.

"Arceus... I'm sorry." He apologized, looking at me pleadingly.

I tried to smile the best I can, and replied, "Ash it's okay, go on, make love to me..." I said the best I can muster. He nodded to me slowly, which he's still apprehensive to this.

Then he started to thrust in a slow pace, I immediately close my mouth to avoid hearing me scream, with his thrust, the pain still came in me, tears bailed out more, after a few minutes,my he pain is slowly disintegrating and now slowly being replaced by unimaginable pleasure.

I opened my mouth and moaned audibly, for him to reassure to him that I am enjoying this. He heighten his thrust in me, and my fluids beginning to come out of me, I could see my fluids came out with my blood, but I didn't care.

He thrusted in me even more, and I moaned in total pleasure, like the last orgasm I had, my body felt like completely soft like jellatin, and it really puffy to touch, due to the loss of strength on muscles. But I didn't care, as long I can still hold it.

He heighten his thrust in me, his hips hitting my groin, giving off more pleasure as it hits it, and I terribly tried to move, but the pleasure is overwhelming me... literally.

Then he looked at me, with a smile on his face. "Arceus, does feel good now?"

I smiled. "Yes..." I replied, and closed my eyes, and concentrating myself to calm myself from the pleasure. He pushed himself deeper in me, which I screamed in pleasure... I can't take anymore of this.

But then soon, Ash had thrusted in a very fast pace, and I was thinking that it could be the same thing that happened to me...

"Ar... Ar-Arceus, I'm close..." He warned, he plunged his member deep in me, and it felt it already passed at my womb.

Then after a few more thrust... "Arceus!" He yelled and he hilted himself one more time, and I can feel a warm feeling in my womb, and I could feel something sticky and creamy, it pulsed out of his organ and staining the walls of my womb, filling me.

After a few minutes after that orgasm he had, he pulled hismelf out of me, and came out his essence. Flowing down on my primary down to my tail and to the ground. It felt so good...

I regained my balance by rolling over, to the way I should be, and I glowed and regained my original size and the gear around my body has returned, I can't move, due to the fact my body is really tired. I slowly moved myself to Ash, which he wore back his shorts.

I slowly laid myself next to him, and his head laying on the leafy ground, looking at each other's faces.

"Ash, I love you..." I said, and snuggled myself warmly next to him.

"I love you too..." He says before going to a long night sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>Here's your request CatMuddy and ThatLittleBitOfPokemon1380 and thor94. It took me more than a week now, because I need to keep a tight schedule on my next story event for Valentines, once it's gets to February, all stories including this is on Hiatus mode until the end of the month.<strong>

**I hope you enjoy this AurumShipping! Don't forget!**

* * *

><p><em>Published by,<em>

_-Itzmeall©™, copyright intended._

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
